No expectations
by blueadngreenguy1235
Summary: Butters finally plucks up the courage to ask Kenny out, Kenny wonders if he is gay, some stan/clyde on the side. Title based on rolling stones song no expectations i thought the southern soudn fit really well with Butters' character, also Bradley is from the episode "Cartman sucks" thanks for reading my first story
1. Chapter 1

**No expectations**

"Uh...uh...well...you see..."

Oh gosh darn it Butters, what have you done now? You're gonna tell him and he's gonna hate you, then where will you be; huh? But there's no backing down, you always make dumb mistakes, and here you go again.

He was starting to regret even "accidentally" meeting Kenny already, he had everything planned out; he'd written it all out on a sheet of paper in his pocket in case he forgot what he was going to say. Like that was going to happen, he'd read it through so much that the words were practically engraved on his eyelids the note itself was crumpled to the point that it was illegible. But now he was standing in him he couldn't move, he'd played through what would happen in his mind as many times as he had read the note, even dreamt of it. But now he just stood fixed to the spot hopelessly stammering like some sort of Melvin.

The blonde's lips quivered, his whole body shook and a shiver ran down the back of his neck as he clasped his hands together tentatively. Just say it already!

"Are you...are you ok?" Asked Kenny as he pulled of the hood of his stained raincoat to reveal his tousled blonde hair accenting his cute nose and eyes that reminded Butters of the sea he had seen time his parents to him to LA (except without the piranhas and screaming swimmers in it, boy what a trip that was!).

Boy Kenny looked good. Better than good he looked wonderful.

"Well..." stammered butters shaking violently.

* * *

Butters felt content as Bradley ran his hand through his short hair, he could feel his fellow camper's heartbeat against his back. Bradley had sorted his life out since the conversion camp and was pretty good looking, not to mention much happier. Butters didn't know how he'd ended up spooning with Bradley but he didn't mind it at all. Actually he quite liked it; he didn't get much physical contact at home, even from his parents and had grown to crave it.

As Butter's adjusted himself in Bradleys arms and pressed himself against his chest, thinking back; he realised he had lead Bradley on by telling him he "like liked him" at gay camp, did he mind that either? He hadn't really dated anyone properly, certainly not felt anything, but it had never crossed his mind that he might be _gay, _he certainly felt something with Bradley that he hadn't felt before. Did he like him? Butter's decided he'd quite like to be Bradley's boyfriend if that was where things were going.

Having not talked to Bradley since he got down from the bridge he had almost jumped off, he was pleasantly surprised to see the taller youth; he had cut his hair and looked more muscular than back then and Butters almost didn't recognise him. Evidently however Bradley had recognised Butters, and had rushed up to him the second he spotted the blonde.

He had been very physical with Butters, cuddling him, "massaging" him, sometimes he found it slightly irritating and smothering but it was physical contact so he put up with it even when it was annoying.

"What the..." Cartman said stopping himself short of swearing as a camp councillor walked past.

"Ewwww you guys that is totally gaaay" He drawled.

"Look everyone, Bradley and Butters are spewning" he shouted several of the younger boys, who clearly had no idea of his sociopathic habits, that had joined his entourage gathered round and started pointing and laughing.

"Coming from the guy who put Butter's balls in his mouth while he was sleeping" retorted Bradley taking his hand off Butter's scalp where it had been resting. Gasps, laughter and murmurs of "He did what?" came from the crowd that had formed around their tent.

"Butters" hissed Cartman under his breath, "That was meant to be a secret"

"Oh sorry" the shy blonde murmured rolling into a sitting position and clasping his hands together "it's just... well seein' as how you took a picture of it and showed it to our class an' all I thought you wouldn't mind"

"GODAMMIT BUTTERS!" the fat boy shouted exasperated as laughter continued "You're gonna regret ever telling that fag about that, YOU HEAR ME!" by this point Cartman's popularity could practically be seen plummeting into an abyss of isolation previously unknown even by someone as stubborn as Cartman.

"Oh jeez, sorry Eric" Butters replied looking upset, clasping his hand even tighter together. Watching as he stormed of muttering to himself.

"You didn't need to apologise to that prick" Bradley reassured him having calmed him down and gone back to holding him. He brushed Butter's soft short hair back and along the top of his ear.

Bradley's cool hand against Butter's ear sent a shiver of pleasure down Butter's spine. He hoped the other boy didn't notice, he seemed not to; or if he had he'd been nice enough to ignore it. He made a mental note of that spot thinking "When I come out, and we start dating he'll put his hand right there when we kiss". This calmed Butters down and lay back happily as Bradley continued to cuddle him.

* * *

Butters never had come out, nor had he dated Bradley. Somewhere between his attempt at coming out being shouted down by his Dad and Cartman's constant taunting, which had, as promised, gotten worse since the camp Butters had lost interest in Bradley.

"And that class, is why we no longer have slavery in America" drawled Mr Garrison, Butters snapped back into reality and started hurriedly writing again, he didn't want to miss anything important now did he? The surprisingly warm May sun that shone through gap between the blind and the window and his starchy collar soon made him loose interest. He cast his eyes around the class absent mindedly; looking from Token, to Bebe, to Stan and Clyde who were passing notes in a way they thought was subtle but was actually glaringly obvious.

Then his gaze fell on Kenny, he didn't wear his hood up as much as he used to. Butters liked that, it meant he could see his beautiful long blonde hair more clearly. Butters couldn't remember when he'd started liking Kenny "that way" but he thought it was shortly after he'd realised he was gay or bi or whatever he was. He thought about Kenny a whole lot of the time now, but he tried to keep his thoughts away from anything his parents would disapprove of. It worked; most of the time.

Kenny turned around and Butters found himself staring into his eyes and being given a quizzical look by the returner of the stare. As soon as he came to his senses and realised he wasn't kissing Kenny (Bad butters!) he glanced away.

He didn't want to weird Kenny out or anything now did he? That would be bad. He was the only friend he really had left. Kyle had joined a Jewish school. Stan was in a different class most of the time and had joined a new clique with Clyde and his friends, And Cartman was being horrible to him; and not in the way when Butters could tell he was only doing it because he was lonely, but in a downright "I hate you" sort of way.

The other day Cartman had shouted at him "Nobody likes you Butters!", and he could tell he meant it. That had really hurt, he was used to being told this, especially from Cartman; but the way he said it. That night Butters had cried himself to sleep that night. It made him wonder; maybe asking Kenny out wasn't such a good idea, if Kenny said no, then what? He'd have no friends left he'd be alone.

And what if Cartman was right what if even Kenny didn't really like him at all?

No, Butters was going to do it. And maybe in time Kenny and he could be friends again.

"Earth to planet Butters!" shouted Mr Garrison for the 5th time "stop staring at Kenny and answer the question!"

"The wuh..." stammered Butters, oh hamburgers, now everyone would know he was staring at Kenny, a state of panic overtook him similar to that tweek assumed when he hadn't had a cup of coffee in the last 5 minutes and someone mentioned his name .

"Come on Butters" sighed Mr Garrison, thankfully for Butters however, the bell rang as he spoke and Butters sighed with relief, saved by the bell! He quickly packed his bag as he cheeks flushed red. He rushed out of the classroom before he could notice Kenny was staring at him, he could feel his cheeks still burning red as he walked into English.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

Kenny was still confused about what had happened in History with Butters. Every time he had looked up from his book or his attempt at catching up on sleep after last night's party at God knew whose house there he was, staring at him. It was kind of creepy, but it was kind of sweet, no-one ever bothered to ask Kenny if he was bi everyone just assumed he was. Honestly Kenny had never considered what he was until he saw Butters staring at him; he looked kind of cute... Oh shut up Kenny! Stop being such a fag, you don't even like guys. Besides what's the point in dating anyway?

Butters occupied Kenny's thoughts as he walked to maths, he was so distracted he forgot to pack his bag leaving him in the middle of his lesson with nothing to write on; thank God Miss Harneson didn't care about her class. However this left Kenny with more time to think about Butters, he didn't _really _like Butters did he? How could he? He wasn't even gay! Jesus effing Christ what was going on? Butters wasn't gay either, he must just have been tired, he could practically hear Butters' cute southern drawl as he murmured to himself about sheep and his eyes drifted closed... yeah, he didn't like Kenny and Kenny didn't like Butters; they were just friends.

"Hey Kenny I saw Butters giving you the eyes in History" grinned Clyde over his half eaten pizza.

"Yeah, when Mr Garrison was all like "Stop staring at Kenny" that was sooo funny" chuckled Stan, ever present by Clyde's side, just like he had been with Kyle before Kyle left.

"Shut up you guys" sighed Kenny, playing with his food; he wasn't in the mood to deal with their crap. "Oh yeah like you two don't have something going on"

"What!" yelped Stan as if he had burned himself.

"Come on guys, like we all don't see amorous glances" joked at least he hoped everyone knew it was a joke, the silence from Stan and Clyde seemed to suggest they didn't

"Oh yeah... as if" grinned a less than confident Clyde. What? They weren't seriously "like that" as well? What a day Kenny was having. As if things weren't weird enough Butters came and sat down on their table, not where he usually sat with Jimmy and his friends. What was weirder was that he sat down right next to Kenny, closer than he found comfortable.

"Uh-hey fellas" murmured the shy blonde quietly.

"Oh hey Butters" grinned Stan appearing back to his normal self. He winked at Kenny giving him the thumbs up.

"Oh, well I'm awful glad you guys are happy to see me because I wasn't sure if you guys would mind, 'cause you see..." Butters went on not seeming to notice the sudden loss of interest of his audience, who all finished quickly and left, leaving Butters alone.

* * *

Kenny turned the corner after the bus stop. He was almost home after a boring but thankfully uneventful afternoon of school. He'd managed to convince himself Butters didn't like him and even if he did Kenny was pretty sure he'd never have the guts to actually do anything about it. He was just a bit too friendly for his own good.

"Hey Kenny" What? Butters didn't go home this way. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement and stopped when he realised Butters was trying to say something, oh Jesus.

"Uh...uh...well...you see..." Butter's body was visibly shaking, quite violently at that.

"Are you...are you ok?" He asked quietly, shrugging off his hood to get a better look at the short blonde, he looked quite sweet with his hair blowing in the wind and his noose all wrinkled.

"Well it goes like this..." Butters murmured; the rest of his sentence lost on Kenny who stepped a little closer.

"Butters?"

"Ok Kenny, here it is... I want to be honest with you here; I'm gay, or bi... or something... and well... I was wondering... seeing as how we're friends stuff... well...it's just that...I like you, like... I _like_ like you and I was wondering if...if you liked me..."

WHAT? Did Butters just ask me out? WHAT THE HELL?


	2. Chapter 2: The answer

**The answer **

**A/N: Alright, sorry if I took longer to upload this than expected, I had a mock this week so I didn't have much time. The Book the Goth's are reading is an Edgar Allen Poe book if you were wondering; I had to look it up. Any advice suggestions etc would be very much appreciated, I might put in some smut next chapter if you guys wasn't, It won't be Bunny obviously but tell me what you think of that, also If you would like to beta read for me then could you inbox me thanks, I hate reading fanfic with mistakes in it. Anyway thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

Kenny stared at Butters, the shy blonde's question still hanging in the air.

Butters had just asked him out? _Butters _had just asked him out? WHAT! Kenny turned the idea over in his mind, rooted to the spot as Butters face fell, looking sadder and sadder. Butters' lip quivered, now it was his turn to ask _Kenny_ if he was ok.

"K...Kenny?" he inquired his voice quavering as he tried desperately not to burst into tears.

Kenny didn't know what to say, he'd spent the whole day making sure he was perfectly un-prepared for this question. Jesus, what should he say? He just needed more time; but he could tell from the devastated look on Butters' face that anything other than a downright "yes" would break his heart and shatter their friendship; he couldn't afford for that to happen.

"Umm..." said Kenny decisively "Err..."

Suddenly a warm, familiar feeling filled Kenny's chest. Thank god he thought, as he felt the blood run down his shirt and his heartbeat slow. He'd been impaled by something. A quick glance behind him confirmed Kenny's suspicions; a ski pole was jutting from his back his blood slowly running along its shaft. He crumpled to his knees as light headedness from loss of blood began to take hold. Kenny glanced up at the other blonde's face which had taken up a look of shock and horror. He had seen before countless times before. He thought to himself; poor kid as he blacked out.

Kenny's eyes blinked open as sunlight blinked through the chinks in his battered shutters; he enjoyed a moment of bliss as silence filled the room, until his mind brought him racing back to reality. Oh god, Butters had asked him out; and he had gone and got himself impaled; right in front of him. It wasn't _his _fault; death followed him around like a baby following its mother. He patted his chest making sure it was fully healed; more out of habit than fear, he knew full well he'd have no scars, and glanced over at his clock, covered so heavily in dust he had to wipe it several times before he could read it. 10:25. Late for school, _again_, he didn't care much about that, but he needed to see Butters, he knew Butters would forget the cause of his sudden disappearance from their conversation and he needed to talk to him before he completely shut Kenny off.

Forcing himself out of bed he glanced at his mirror and ran his hand through his longish greasy hair. He pulled on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt he could find a grey Woodstock 1998 t-shirt he'd picked up in a charity shop, and ran down stairs not bothering to eat breakfast. He stopped himself; thankfully before he left the house without his bag or keys. After desperately ransacking his house he finally found what he was looking for and emerged 10 minutes later with his bag slung over one shoulder as he pocketed his keys.

Kenny ran most of the way to school and has red faced and out of breath, shit he thought for the 3rd or 4th time that day. He still didn't know what he was going to say to Butters, he snuck round to the back of the school, avoiding windows as much as possible, but still managing to spook a class of sixth graders. He collapsed on the stairs beside the Goth kids, who barely looked up from their copy of "The raven" and cigarettes. Kenny coughed as he caught a breath of the tobacco. It wasn't that he wasn't used to it (his brother and parents both smoked) but the fact that he was short of breath.

"I can't wait to..." said Clyde to Stan as they stumbled out of the back door holding hands.

"Oh hey Kenny" said Stan, noticing the blonde who had pulled his coat up to cover his face "didn't see you there" he glanced down at his hands and realised his hand was still intertwined with Clyde's, he let go quickly and they glanced away from each other, hoping; to no avail that Kenny wouldn't notice.

An awkward silence followed as the Goths murmured to each other about being "disrupted" by "stupid Posers", Stan and Clyde glanced around desperately fixating upon anything but each other and Kenny tried to figure out what he was going to say to Butters.

"Well seeya later Kenny" grinned Clyde as he and Stan walked of as quickly as possible. Kenny could practically picture Craig saying they should "just shut up and do it already" as he watched the pair disappear; but judging from what he'd just seen and heard Kenny guessed they already had.

Having caught his breath and gotten a rough idea of what he was going to say to Butters Kenny picked him up and pulled open the back door of the school and entered, to sighs of relief from the Goths. No one seemed to notice Kenny's arrival, or have noticed his absence, with his hood up Kenny felt practically invisible. This feeling was affirmed when Cartman, arms laden with books bumped into him despite having been looking straight at him.

"Oh hey there, fag" Greeted Cartman in his usual hateful manner, but Kenny could tell his heart wasn't in it as he watched the pudgy boy pick up his books. "Butters is being a total douche and ignoring me dude, do you have any idea what's going on inside that prick's head?" Kenny knew full well Butters was ignoring Cartman for two reasons. The first was obviously that Cartman terrorised Butters on a daily basis and second that Kenny's apparent rejection of him had probably caused him to crawl back into his shell. But Kenny also knew he couldn't tell Cartman any of this. He sighed.

"No fuckin' idea dude" he said through his muffled hood and walked off leaving Cartman to pick up the remainder of his books. Thankfully Kenny managed to avoid bumping into anyone else, as he strolled through the bustling corridors. The only person he _wouldn't_ mind bumping into; was nowhere to be seen, Butters seemed to have disappeared.

Until lunch despite looking everywhere; even bunking off from biology to look for the blonde Kenny found nothing. It was obvious to Kenny that the shy boy would be avoiding him but he had never considered that he would go so far to avoid him.

The lunch table was very empty as Kenny sat down to eat, or eat someone else's food at least. Normally he was able to mooch a little food from everyone and that would be enough to feed him; but today Stan was off sitting with Clyde's gang and Butters was nowhere to be seen. This left only Kenny and Cartman, in elementary school they were practically best friends but since they had moved on the two had grown apart. True they had never been as close as Kyle and Stan used to be, or as close as Stan and Clyde were now, but since the brunette had been dumped by Bebe intent grade Cartman had grown more and more removed, and when he did pay attention it was only to make bitter comments that Kenny wouldn't expect, even from the Nazi. Today this worked to Kenny's advantage as Cartman's constant staring into the distance allowed him to eat most of the other boy's food without him even noticing.

As per usual the day after lunch passed slowly but uneventfully, the food in Kenny's stomach made him drowsy and he almost fell asleep in geography, thankfully he was woken up by Tweek, who sat next to him as he twitched and accidentally punched Kenny in the face. This pissed Kenny off to a great extent, but he could get the other blonde's attention as Tweek seemed thoroughly absorbed in the back of Craig's head, or more hat; which he still hadn't gotten rid of. Even Kenny had given up wearing his hood up for the most part letting his hair out, it felt nice to have the sun on his face and Kenny's skin had gotten much darker since he'd stopped wearing his hood up, he almost looked tanned. Kenny's face practically fell flat onto the desk as the lesson finally ended. Thank God he'd gotten another day over with, shit he still had to find Butter's, where the fuck was he?

**Butters' POV **

As the final bell rang Butters mumbled a prayer of thanks to God that he'd managed to avoid Kenny for the whole day, it had been hard and part of him did want to know what the slim blonde had to say. But he had disappeared; hadn't he? One minute Kenny was standing there mumbling and stuttering and the next... well... all Butters could remember was that Kenny hadn't been there anymore, or he had been? He remembered feeling sad, definitely. Maybe he had been rejected and he'd just forgotten? Well jeez Butters if you can't remember that, then what good are you?

Butters sighed, gazing out of the window of the school bus as South Park went by, there was the mall, where the great black Friday standoff had been, there was the lesbian bar, but somehow for the first time Butters felt out of place, he felt alone. He liked Kenny a lot didn't he? Oh hamburgers Kenny was on the bus! There he was, hood down, his silky blonde hair covering the back of his slender neck, bad Butters! He hadn't noticed Butters yet but he ducked down to make sure that if the taller boy turned around he wouldn't see him, he had spent the whole day avoiding Kenny only to have it ruined like this!

He could hardly bear the idea that the boy, who had rejected him was on the bus with him. He had rejected Butters, hadn't he? As the bus came to a halt at their stop Butters watched the taller blonde exit and waited. Just before the bus was about to leave he rushed out of the door and walked quickly home, taking the long route to make sure there was no chance of bumping into Kenny.

**Kenny's POV**

How had Butters managed to avoid him? Kenny sighed to himself as Carman and Stan veered off down their streets leaving him alone. Hang on, Butters had been on the bus hadn't he, that kid was sneaky. Kenny stopped for a moment, thinking through his choices, he turned around and ran; he needed to get to the Scotch's house before Butters did.

This time Kenny didn't stop running to catch his breath, he just carried on and on. Shaking and panting like a dog Kenny reached Butters' house and collapsed. He quickly pulled himself over the fence and hid, waiting to hear the boy's approach. 5 minutes later he heard footsteps coming down the empty suburban road, he watched as the boy walked up to his front door, as Butters pulled out his keys Kenny called him.

"Butters wait!" Kenny could tell Butters recognised his voice easily. For a moment Butters continued to open the door, but eventually gave a sigh and turned to face Kenny.

"It's ok Kenny if ya don't want to talk to me, well... if you don't want to be friends even, then that ok... don't bother, no one else does" Butters was evidently waiting for Kenny to disappear, but instead Kenny spoke.

"Look Butters, sorry I got impaled on that... oh yeah you don't remember, ok... so the thing is, before yesterday, I never really thought about me and you like that, or me and any guy like that. But I've been thinking... and well... you are kinda..." A thousand words filled that space in Kenny's mind, but he didn't want to overstep his mark "well, you're kinda cute. No, not kinda cute, _really cute_... so yeah..."

Kenny stepped towards the blonde, who was fixed to the spot in shock, his blonde hair moving slightly in the wind, his lips quivering and his slender body shaking, just as it had been yesterday. Kenny stepped closer and placed one hand gently on the back of Butters neck. Butters shivered in pleasure, Kenny watched the blonde's face for a moment drinking his shocked expression in, before pulling the shorter boy into a kiss.

Kenny's lips pressing against Butters smooth lips, Butters remained paralysed and Kenny decided against exploring the other boy's mouth with his tongue. His lips moved slightly against Butters' and Butters' moved in harmony. Kenny held the kiss a little longer before releasing Butters head and pulling away. Butters gave a contented sigh.

"So are we... are we dating?"


End file.
